14Day Boyfriend : Harry Styles Love Story
by cerealkiller16
Summary: Jade had went to Santa Monica to see her cousin, who's in One Direction. She wasn't ready for it, but then the bet popped up. What was a childish game, had become a dangerous one. And someone's going to end up broken in 14 days. Ftrs One Direction!
1. Arrival

I listened to the music playing in my ears. It was 'Glad You Came' by the Wanted. Nathan Sykes was so cute. You agree?

_Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came_

It wasn't the first one, it was the second one. The one where you can hear Nathan's freaking hot accent loud and clear. I probably looked like a fool, singing loudly on an airplane to LAX, where I would leave and take a car to Santa Monica. Haha, that makes me sound so famous. _Taking a car to Santa Monica._ I wasn't famous though. But I knew someone who was. And I was going to go see them today. It was my birthday in a couple of days, and being the closest person in the world to me, that person wanted me there so they could do something for me.

Knowing that I wasn't a person for extravagant things, he promised he wouldn't do much. Well, he didn't promise as much as I _made_ him promise. I skipped the song that came after 'Glad You Came' and put on another song. 'More Than This' by One Direction.

I got off the flight and grabbed my bag at the luggage claim, practically staring down the cute Nathan Sykes look-a-like who was getting his bags too. Our hands bumped together, and I thought, _how cheesily sweet_. He was cute, and I wasn't really one for cheesy things, so I was pretty fascinated by my response when the guy asked for my number. Because, instead of being my smart-ass self, I just said, "Sure."

It turned out that the boy's name was Reese, and he was from Doncaster in the UK. He had a hot accent, and the looks, so, how could I possibly have said no?

I walked out of the airport and saw a card with my name on it. 'Jade Mendoza' it said. I walked up to the guy, and then I was on my way to go see the cousin I hadn't seen in like, forever. The only way I had been able to talk to him was through Skype, text, and Facebook.

Not to mention that he was my favorite cousin.

As the driver drove, I looked out the window at Santa Monica, California. It was so pretty. I even got to see Santa Monica Pier. That was the number one spot I wanted to see before leaving. I loved water. I loved swimming. I loved beaches, period. A couple of other places looked cool too, like Montana Avenue and other places like that.

The car stopped in front of the five-star hotel I was staying at. Judging by the black Suburban parked in front of the hotel and the barricades, and the reporters with their cameras, my cousin was already here. I got out my bag from the passenger seat, and walked through the doors into the practically empty lobby. The screaming from the girls outside was nearly unbearable, even inside the hotel.

I walked up to the check-in desk, pulling my ordinary, red, suitcase behind me.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist said in a sugary, cotton candy sweet manner. She had probably just started working, judging by the niceness of her tone. Shame, she looked eighteen, nineteen. She probably would've enjoyed seeing him. Or his friends.

"Yeah, could ya help me find my room?"

"Of course! What's it reserved under?" she said, not losing the bright mood.

"Uh, I think its Griffiths..?" I said, unsure.

She typed it in, at like, expert secretary speed. I just like gaped at the speed of her fingers. They moved so fast. I saw when she saw who was in that suite, her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Then her face fell, so I knew there was a catch to her working there, or maybe me being here? He did tell his manager I was coming, right? I hope he did, or… "Ma'am, you have to leave," she said, "No one's allowed in that room."

I dropped to the floor and sat there, cross-legged as I rapidly texted on my phone.

**To: Jennylou**

** Help! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! **

Yeah, it was a bit dramatic, but that'll get her attention. Hopefully. Three huge, burly guys stepped out from a door behind the receptionist girl. They were freaking buff. Scary. They were like, clones of Arnold Schwarzenegger. You know, the guy from the Terminator, who goes, "Hasta la vista, Baby."

They lifted me up from under my arms, while I kicked and screamed. Yeah, I was 18. But do I have to act like it? "Let me go!" I yelled at the men. I swear I could kill him. Stupid -

The elevator dinged and he ran out of it. "Hey, would you mind putting her down? She really is supposed to be here." he said, swiping his dark brown hair out of his face and fixing his bright red suspenders.

The two guys literally dropped me on my butt, and the third guy just dropped my suitcase in front of me. Thankfully enough, I landed on my feet. Like a cat. I dusted my butt off, looking at the Schwarzenegger look-a-likes offended. "I have never!" I sighed for effect. "Well, I hope you are pleased with yourselves," I said, faking a British accent, "Have a nice day," I said, before spitting in front of his shoes and walking in to the elevator, waiting impatienty.

He finally entered the elevator, two forevers later.

"Hi, Louis!" I said, cheerfully. "How've you been?"

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Jade. Been just fine, you? Still saying my name wrong, eh?"

"Yeah, and forever will. Lou-ee just sounds weird to me. I like, Lou-iss. But, yeah, I've been fine."

"Good." He said, as the elevator dinged and I got out. We walked down the hall, playing a little bit of catch-up as we walked down the empty hallway towards the room at the end with the double doors.

We stopped in front of it as Louis swiped his key card through the slot on the door frame. He opened the door, and said, "Ta-da!"

I stepped in to the hotel room, and saw one of the people I despised most on this planet. But I didn't show it. Instead, I walked in to a room, to see a four guys talking suddenly go quiet. "Hi?" I said, awkwardy. They were just talking about me. Otherwise, they wouldn't have stopped.

Some mixed greetings came from them as Louis introduced themselves around the room. I already knew who they were though; Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall. The emails and FaceBook messages had been coming so fast throughout the last couple of years. Especially the one's about his "BFF", Harry. I had already known Harry before all of this. He had dated Arie for a while.

And even then I didn't like him.

**Yay! ANOTHER STORY! (To replace the Hunger Games one that I took down..)**

** ArieGreyPurple: You know I had to just put you in there somewhere, cuz I knew you were gonna review. :)**

**Review!**


	2. Tactics

_Jade_

I sat in between Niall and Zayn. One of the biggest mistakes that I've made today. Did you know that Grease is Niall's favorite movie, like ever?

If you did, _thanks for the warning, friend._

It's Zayn's favorite too, but he's not as weird as Niall. We watched the movie, some more patient than others. Whenever a fast song came on, he started kicking his feet up and hit my shins, and then acted like he had no idea what he was doing. Zayn pulled my legs on top of him and I leaned against Niall. It wasn't painful at all. I was pretty surprised by how Niall could go spastic with his legs while the upper part of him didn't move.

The movie ended nearly an hour or two later. Harry was practically trying to let the world know that he was sleeping by snoring louder than he sings _with microphones_ at concerts. "God, does anybody else know that he's that annoying when he's not even trying to be?" I asked Zayn.

"You think that's bad? Try sleeping next to the bloke practically every night." He replied.

"Oh please Jade. Like you're any better," Louis said. "I remember when you stayed over at mine one night, and the neighbors complained to my mum about the lawn mower going at two in the morinng. Remember that?"

I rolled my eyes. "You sure they were talking about me?"

"I was staying the night at the neighbor's house," he retorted.

"Excuses, excuses," I sighed.

He crossed his arms and was going to say something back when Niall interrupted him. "Let's watch Grease 2!" he said, excitedly.

"No!" Zayn protested.

"Why not?" Niall whined.

"Cos, it's just a screw up of the first. They just switched places and the guys the one that has to change for the girl, and the guy is the one that moves and tries to be friends with the cool kids, and it's just the guy version of Sandy." Zayn explained. He didn't take one breath during that entire speech. Kinda creepy if you ask me. I guess he's got the lungs of a singer.

"No, really Zayn, we should watch Grease 2." Liam added.

"No, really Liam," Zayn mocked, "we shouldn't."

"You know what we should really watch?" Harry piped up from his place on the couch, still half-asleep.

"What should we really watch, Harry?" I said, deciding to add a really into the mix myself.

"We should watch the first Toy Story." He said, raising a finger, looking a small bit drunk. That's when I got Harry's tactic. I'd used it before on my friends, one of my boyfriends, Louis, and many other people. He was going to start an all-out war between them, and then when they were all mad, he was going to suggest his favorite movie, and they'd all watch that thinking it was a compromise. Smart…

"Yeah!" Liam nodded his head eagerly. I'd done enough research to know that Liam's favorite movies were the Toy Story movies. Especially the first one. I knew what Harry's next move would be. Destroy the peacemaker in the situation.

"Or maybe Scarface would better suit your interests?" Harry added again.

"Yeah, that's way better than any kids' movie, or love story." Zayn grinned.

And that was it. The boys were in a Zayn vs Louis vs Liam/Niall war. That was the only way that it was going to end. When _Harry _got what he wanted. He always did, well according to what she heard anyway.

They were all yelling at each other, going completely ballistic on each other over the movie that they were going to watch after Grease. But the next step was to wait about ten minutes.

Those ten minutes passed, and Harry was on them again. "Obviously we won't be able to agree on anything, so why don't we watch…" he trailed off, pretending to think about a movie that would fufill a little bit of what everybody wanted. Then he pretended to her a brain spark. "Love Actually! We should watch that. It's got a little bit of everything, correct?"

The boys were so frustrated with their argument that they just assumed that it did meet everybody's qualifications when it didn't. all four of them nodded and sat back down on the couch, completely ignoring the fact that that movie was Harry's favorite movie, all consumed by the fact of an enormous disagreement that had just occurred over the Great Movie Debate. All orchestrated by Harry of course.

Harry put in the movie and sat down next to me as Zayn had moved when he tackled Liam for the DVD player remote when they were arguing. "I knew what you were doing," I whispered to Harry. "I've used it before."

He put his arm around me. "Oh, have you?"

I took his arm off of my shoulders. "Yeah, don't flirt with me. I don't like you, Harry."

He grinned. "Why not?"

"Because, you're a flirt. And I don't like flirts. Cuz that's all they do. Flirt." I said. "They're never serious, and can't be serious. So, I choose not to waste my time with flirts. Been there, done that, got the freaking T-shirt."

"But I'm not like that." He said.

"Yeah? And what makes you any different?" I insisted.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm in Harry Styles. I'm extraordinHarry."

"In case _you_ didn't notice, I don'_t care._ I'm Louis's cousin. I kinda got use to the whole full of yourself thing."

Harry put on a huge grin. "I swear," he shook his head smiling.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Inside joke," he replied.

I shook my head. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," he said.

"Good, then. I guess I don't want to know." I said. I picked up my hair and put it over the edge of the couch, seeing Harry staring at me from the corner of my vision. I leaned back. "Would you quit staring at me Styles?" I complained. "It's weird."

"I'll quit when you stop looking so amazing." He said.

I looked at him, leaning myself up. "Stop that." I said, feeling a blush creeping up to my face.

"Why?" he asked. "If you don't like me, it shouldn't bother you."

"Well, it does." I said. "I want absolutely no part of you." I scoffed. "Sometimes I wish you would just leave me alone and never talk to me again. You annoy me. You annoyed me when you were Arie, always flirting with other girls right in front of her.." I sighed. "How did she even put up with you?"

"It just so happens that I make an amazingly good boyfriend."

**I AM SO TIRED! It's like 4:50 in the morning, so I apologize if everything seems really off. Im just really off. Yeah, you guys probably hate me for not updating, I would've like choked myself if I were yall.**

**ArieGreyPurple: Yeah, you dated him, your welcome. EEP! YOU REVIEWED! I don't know. Maybe the whole Harry-love thing doesn't work for her? It works for me! And those eyes,,, I could look at them all day.**

**sydneycrush: Guess what? I'm continuing the story, that's what!**

**Kay, so review! :)**


	3. Profiling

_"It just so happens that I make an amazingly good boyfriend."_

"On what planet?" I asked, scooting a little closer to the edge of the couch as the preview played on the screen.

"This one," he said calmly.

"We must live on two completely different planets then," I mumbled, trying to watch the movie that was starting to play. Okay, he picked the movie, got what he wanted, and he wasn't even watching it? Instead, he was over here, trying to get me to like him.

"That's probably true," he nodded. "I live on one where I know you love me, and you're living in this alternate reality where you pretend you have no other feeling besides hate for me, but you're dying inside because you feel your love will never be returned."

I rolled my eyes. "That's a huge stretch from the actual reality," I said. "You have a _huge _imagination."

"Yes I do, but it helps me figure out a lot of things about a person, just by looking at them." He smirked. "I probably know you better than you know yourself, after, what, about, forty-five minutes of seeing you?"

"Okay, I believe you." I lied (obviously). "It's seriously possible to know a person within less than an hour. Really."

"No, I mean it. I really can figure out some things about you."

"Like what?" I said, seeming really uninterested.

"Okay. Um, you obviously don't care what people think of you."

"That's a given, I mean, I've rejected Harry Styles. I probably don't care what people think of me."

"Your favorite color is.."

"Is what?"

"Yellow."

"Lucky guess." I said, tilting my head.

"You're probably making this harder for me on purpose."

"I am. I'm trying to prove that you _don't_ know me."

"I don't, but I'm trying to prove that you can't just like, profile me."

"Something else…you're a shy person."

I tore my eyes from the television screen and glanced up at him. "How would you know that?"

"It took me to start a conversation before you said something. You were too afraid to start a conversation yourself."

"Well excuse me if I don't want to talk to _you_."

"Yeah, but you see, it wasn't just me. You didn't talk to anyone else either." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you got me. I'm a social retard." I frowned. Has Harry been stalking me the entire time I've been sitting here? Or was he just that good? I'd go with the first…you don't know what's behind his beautiful face! What goes on in his brain! Which gears are turning, where his focus is. "But if you think you're so good at this, profile..um, Niall." I said, looking up at the blond-haired boy.

"Um, he doesn't seem very interested in the movie, and looks like he's plotting to kill Zayn, judging by the weird look in his eye."

"Why would he kill Zayn?"

"He didn't let him watch Grease 2?" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Niall likes Grease."

I rubbed my shins, remembering how hard he kicked them. "No freaking way."

"Um, I'll do Louis next." We looked at my cousin sitting across the room. He was staring at us, well, more like glaring at Harry. "He's either worried about me talking to you, or he's mad at _me_ for letting _you_ take away our 'Larry' time."

"'Larry' time?" I asked, my forehead wrinkling.

"It's what we call our friendship thing time. Fans find it cute," he said.'

"Now, do Zayn, do Zayn!"

He chuckled. "Okay, cool then." He looked at Zayn, who was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. He was on his phone, sticking his tongue out while he typed.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's obviously tweeting." He leaned and put his hands behind his head, relaxed. "That was an easy one."

"There's one more you know. Liam?"

Harry cleared his throat, reluctantly sat up and looked at Liam. "He's looking at his phone with a more concerned look than an excited or happy one, so he's obviously reading a fanfiction.." he said after a couple of seconds.

"You guys read those? They're written by a bunch of lovestruck teenagers." I said. (**A/N: Don't be offended. I include myself in that bunch lol x))**

"Like yourself?"

"I don't write fanfiction,"

"No, I meant the 'lovestruck teenager' part."

"But I'm not in love with anyone..for the last time Harry, I. Don't. Like. You."

"Yeah, you don't like me, you_ love _me."

"When are you going to stop saying that?" I sighed.

"When it's true,"

"You're going to be saying that for awhile then."

"No I won't."

"Look, read my lips-"

"Can't I just kiss them instead?"

I ignored his comment, "—I—Will—Never—Like—You."

"You can't be sure of that." He grinned. "Things change, you know."

"Not with me. Ask anybody who knows me." I said. "If I have my mind set, it's not going to change. For anybody. Including you."

He placed a reassuring hand on my forearm. "You keep believing that, "

I removed his hand from my arm. "Quit touching me." I groaned.

"Why? Does it make your heart race?"

"No, it just plain annoys me."

"How do I annoy you so much?"

I sat up a little straighter and I scrunched up my nose. "I don't know."

"It's because you love me."

I threw my head back over the edge of the sofa. "We've been over this," I moaned. "I—"

"No, no, no. I know that you don't think you like me—"

"No, I know—"

"—But I bet that I can make you fall in love with me in fourteen days." He said.

"Look, nobody can fall in love in two weeks. And there's absolutely no way in hell that _I _would ever fall in love with you in fourteen YEARS , let alone days."

"Yeah, but look at me. I'm gorgeous."

"A relationship isn't all about looks. It's about what on the inside?" I said, making the end of what I said sound like a question as my voice had slightly rose at the prospect of saying something that corny.

"And I'm just as gorgeous on the inside."

I shook my head. "And how do I win?"

"By _not_ falling in love with me."

"And what do I get when I win?"

"_If_ you win, I'll…give you what you want and never talk to you again."

"And on the zero chance that you win?"

"I just get the satisfaction of knowing that I was able to get you to fall in love with me."

"What do I have to do to be able to win?"

"Just accept me as your 14-day boyfriend."

"Can I just avoid you the entire time?"

"No," he said with a tilted eyebrow. "Because then I wouldn't be your boyfriend."

"Okay then. I'll play your little game."

He looked at the rest of the guys. That's when I noticed that they had been listening in the whole time. "You are my witnesses," he told them.

I turned and looked at Harry. "No going back?"

"Nope." He said. "No worries, it doesn't start until tomorrow."

I moved across the room to sit next to Louis who looked at me sadly.

I heard Zayn say to Liam, "Liam, the one who falls in love first, _loses._"

**Sigh, gosh. I suck at this writing stuff, so sorry. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR WAITING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! So, what do yall think of the story? Oh, before I forget. I like this guy named Jason McCann. Ever heard of him? I LOVE HIM! **

**ArieGreyPurple: No problem! I LOOOOOVE long reviews. :) I know, he's so gorgeous…I call myself his number one stalker..And I already did! I love it! Jade's just weird. What do ya think of the story?**

**Break it 21: NO I DID NOT! And he's probably at least half-leprecauhn. I just know he is, lol :D And, Jorge (that's **_**my**_** pet unicorn) agrees with me!**

**sydneycrush: Thanks!:) Even though your review is so short, I just appreciate that you wrote one. I know it was so off. I wanted to gag because I saw I put the wrong names in the wrong places, and I was just kind of like, how did I mess up that badly? And then I tell myself, Jeesh calm down. You didn't do that bad for being half-asleep. **

**Review! :)**


End file.
